Drunk Driving Isn't the only Consequence of Alcohol
by Candy Butcher
Summary: Sydney Sage is a smart girl. But really, how smart can she be accepting drinks from Adrian Ivashkov of all people? Because letting him get her wasted was very stupid of her. Now, Sydney's faced with consequences she's not sure she's prepared to face. SydneyXAdrian. Rated T for now. Possibly M later.
1. Chapter 1

*Takes place after_ The Golden Lily_. Everything _The Indigo Spell_ and after never happens. Just so you know. Enjoy C: *

Hangover.

Jill's voice echoing throughout his apartment woke Adrian. However, he was too tired-and hungover- to care. So, he treated her like an alarm clock after hitting snooze and let himself drift back to sleep. After all, what harm could a few more minutes of sleep do?

"Adrian!" Jill's surprised voice rang out from his bedroom doorway.

"Not now jailbait," Adrian groggily mumbled before snuggling into the warm body snoozing next to him.

_Wait… A warm body?_

Realizing someone was in bed with him, Adrian's eyes finally opened. He looked down to see a thin, naked body folded against him with her head on his shoulder and an arm slung across his bare chest. From his angle and the blonde hair haphazardly scattered about, he couldn't see the girl's face. Only the faint golden lily tattoo barely visible on her cheek gave away her identity: Sydney.

Sydney-the girl he was head over heels for- was lying naked in his arms. Sydney-the girl who wouldn't admit her feelings for him because of her bond to the alchemists- had her unclad body all over him. They (probably) had sex last night and Adrian couldn't remember any of it. He could barely recall Sydney showing up at the St. Patties Day party to scold him and drive him home.

_So, how did we end up like this?_ He wondered.

Adrian glanced back to Jill who was still standing in the doorway, mouth agape form shock. "Give us some privacy," Adrian coolly demanded and watched as she scampered away, closing the door behind her.

He looked down at Sydney again, half tempted to just let her lie in his arms forever. He knew that if he didn't wake her now, she'd be pissed when she finally did. He brushed her hair away from her face so he could capture her in this peaceful moment before gently shaking her. "Hey Sage," he softly murmured, "It's time to get up."

"Adrian?" she asked, sounding not nearly as groggily as Adrian did. "I don't feel good. I feel like throwing up and my head hurts. Even in between my legs hurt."

_So, we did do it, _Adrian thought.

"Would it help to know that you're laying in the naked arms of a drop dead gorgeous, rich vampire?" Adrian smirked, despite knowing that she'd react negatively to that.

"What!" Sydney exclaimed, shooting herself away from Adrian's hold like a bullet from a gun and pulling the covers around her as she did. "What the hell happened?"

"Well, I'm not entirely sure, seeing as I was wasted," Adrian started, trying to make his reply like his usual snarky Adrian responses to lighten the mood. "But it seems like we did the horizontal tango."

Sydney groaned. "Please tell me you're kidding."

"Sage, we woke up together butt naked after a night of drinking. What do you think we did?"

Again, she groaned. "Oh please just be some sick joke."

Adrian's smirk faltered a bit at that. He was confident that she had feelings for him but the way that she was acting-like sex with him was a repulsive, foul deed- crushed his heart a bit. "Hey, I'm not too thrilled about this either," he said. "I actually wanted to remember our first time making love."

"Making love?" she laughed. "That- whatever that was- was _not _making love!"

"Then what do you want to call it?" Adrian asked. "Fucking?"

Sydney glared at him. She wasn't mad because he swore but because he wasn't taking this as seriously as she was. Sex wasn't a matter to be taken lightly. It was supposed to be done with a person you love, especially when it involved losing your virginity.

Your virginity was supposed to be taken by _a person _you love.

"But you're a vampire," she thought out loud. "Not a person."

Now _that_ hurt Adrian's heart. He turned away, located his boxers, got up and put them on. He didn't turn around as he said, "Maybe you should just go. There's no use hanging around a vampire like me."

Sydney watched Adrian's back as he walked into his bathroom. She felt her heart fall. His voice sounded strained as though he was trying to keep it from cracking. He didn't even turn to her to make some snide remark or declaration of love. She couldn't see his face as he walked away.

Sydney didn't mean to hurt him.

* * *

Eddie escorted Jill to Adrian's apartment. She was worried about him getting as drunk as he did and that I never came back after going to get him. Sydney wanted to yell at them and lecture them about the dangers of public transportation. But really, what would that accomplish? Eddie was perfectly capable of being able to protect her in any setting and they were free to spend their Saturdays as they like.

Sydney reluctantly allowed Eddie to drive them back to Amberwood in Latte. Her head was throbbing too much to even stand up straight, let alone operate a vehicle. Her mind also kept drifting back to Adrian. She felt horrible about what she had said to him. About what it implied.

Sydney wished she could go back and take back those words. She wished she could go back and tell him he wasn't an unnatural evil creature. She wished she could tell him that he was better than most people she knew.

But she couldn't do that. She was an alchemist. Alchemists weren't even supposed to remotely like vampires. They especially weren't supposed to like them better than humans. And she _slept _with one.

Sydney was so deep in thought that she didn't realize that they had stopped for coffee. It was only when Eddie nudged her, handing her her cup that she noticed. She mumbled her thanks and continued looking out the window the rest of the way back to Amberwood.

When she got there, she had never been happier to see her bed. She kicked off the clothes she hastily put on in favor for comfy pajamas before snuggling into her mattress. Sleep was the one thing that could her mind off of the guilt she felt over Adrian. And as a bonus, it would do wonders for her headache.

But sleep wasn't in store for Sydney. As soon as she felt the blissful darkness take her, she heard pounding on her door. Sydney groaned, not wanting to deal with anything. But she had responsibilities and responsibilities meant opening the door.

So Sydney begrudgingly got out of her comfy bed and went to the door. She barely turned the handle when Jill came bursting in, shouting waving her hands like a lunatic.

"How could you be so cruel, Sydney?" her voice filled the small room. "Yeah, I understand that you're a alchemist and you hate vampires but really? You could say that to Adrian? Adrian of all people, vampire or not!"

Sydney slammed the door shut and glared at her screaming charge. "Jill, lower your voice."

"Lower it? Why? So you can think of more ways to hurt Adrian?" She spat at Sydney.

"I never wanted to hurt him!" Sydney yelled, feeling heat rise in her face as her anger grew.

"So? Adrian never wanted to take your virginity. At least not like that!" she yelled gain. Then, Jill lowered her voice and said, "He wanted you to lose it to someone you love. He wanted you to be happy about it. He just wants you to be happy."

Jill pushed past Sydney and out the door. She left a stunned Sydney just standing there, confused for once in her life. A moment after she left, Sydney felt her knees go weak. She slid to the floor, pressing her back against the door.

Before she could do anything about it, or even comprehend it, Sydney felt tears fall from her eyes. She brought her hand up to wipe away the tears but more and more kept pouring out. It was like a beaver trying to stop the Congo from flowing. She eventually gave up and just stuck her head between her knees as she cried.

She didn't know why, but Jill had made her feel worse than the hangover.

* * *

A/N: So, this is the first chapter of my new story:3 Do you like it? Please review as much as you want. Tell me the things you like and what you think will make the story better. I want to make the story the story as good as possible :3

Also, if you want to read some Syndrian Lemon, I have an awesome story called On A Rainy Night. I'd appreciate if you R&R that too :)


	2. Chapter 2

Down Here On Earth.

Sydney wasn't sure how long she stayed on her bedroom floor, shivering in the cool desert air with that numb feeling hollowing out her soul. She didn't feel like doing anything except stare blankly at the floor. Eventually, she got up and moved to her bed. Physically, it was an improvement. But no matter what she did, she still felt empty.

She drifted to sleep staring out of here window up at the moon. She dreamt that she was standing up on it, looking down on the planet she left behind. All of her worries and cares were left behind with it. She was free. Finally free of the alchemists, that cursed lily, and all of her responsibilities.

She was finally free of the rules against humans and moroi being together.

Sydney felt a hand slide over her shoulder. She turned and saw a man. She couldn't make out a face in her dreamy haze, but the green eyes told her it was Adrian. She wasted no time in grabbing him and pulling him down to her level. He kissed her back just as eagerly, pulling her as close to him as he could. Sydney loved every second of it. She even loved the feeling of his fangs scraping against her neck…

Sydney's eyes fluttered open. It was morning and the sun lit up her room. She wasn't used to her room being so bright considering how she was up and busy by this time. When she thought about last night, she didn't care that she was neglecting her responsibilities. She was still a human girl who needed time for herself. Right now, she needed that time.

She needed that time so badly that she even opted for ignoring her cell phone when it started vibrating on her nightstand. Sydney buried her head under a pillow, hoping whoever was calling her would stop. But the phone kept ringing and ringing and ringing.

She sat up, snatched her phone, and answered with a harsh, "what?"

"Sydney?" she heard Dimitri's concerned voice through the phone. "Are you okay?"

Sydney sighed. She wanted to yell at him and tell him to leave her alone but that wouldn't accomplish anything. There wasn't any reason to take her frustration out on him, especially when she really wanted to take her frustration out on Adrian. It was Adrian's fault after all. If it weren't for him, she'd never gotten drunk, still would be a virgin, and wouldn't feel like a giant turd.

"I'm alright," Sydney replied with a much nicer tone. "I'm just feeling a little under the weather."

"I hope you feel better soon. Especially since Mr. Donahue has invited everyone to his home for dinner to celebrate Sonya and Mikhail's marriage, " Dimitri said.

"That's nice of him," Sydney replied. Then she thought of _everyone. _"Wait, is Adrian going to be there?"

Dimitri sighed. "Yes. I don't know what happened between you two or why you've both been strange since the vampire hunter incident, but please play nice. For Mr. Donahue."

"Of course," Sydney assured him. There wouldn't be any problems with Adrian as long as minded his own business and kept away from her.

* * *

It was too much to wish for a night free of Adrian. The moment Sydney and the gang got out of her car, Adrian pulled up. She didn't know what possessed her to slowly walk behind the rest of them, allowing time for Adrian to catch up and fall into step beside her.

"Hey Sage," he greeted, looking her up and down. "You look really good tonight."

Sydney wanted to roll her eyes. She knew that she looked decent. Good even. Adrian telling her that was just a redundant statement. But the way he was staring at her made her feel a little self-conscious. Maybe it was just the outfit she was wearing. After all, Kristin and Julia picked out the knee length, floofy, light pink skirt and the white shirt with the lower neckline than she was used to. Plus, they adorned her with white wedges and pink make-up on her just to make her look extra girly tonight. She should've protested against them a little more.

Sydney shook off the butterflies Adrian was giving her and continued into the house.

After dinner, Sydney sat alone, watching everyone talking among themselves. She was really just raking up the courage to talk to Jill. Jill was still angry with Sydney and she was afraid that Jill might not want to help her.

Eventually, Sydney stood up and approached Jill and Eddie. After apologizing to Eddie for taking Jill away, she led them outside into the garden. The sun had just set, leaving the darkening blue sky streaked with orange. It also made it more comfortable to Jill, who took a seat on a bench next to a bush of white roses.

She glared up at Sydney. "What do you want?"

Sydney considered taking the seat next to her but then thought better of it. Jill was pretty angry with Sydney. Probably angry enough to use magic around her. Sydney didn't want to do anything to upset her further.

"You're bonded with Adrian," she started. "And neither of us seems to remember what happened. I just wanted to know if you know what happened. I just… I don't like having this gap in my memory."

Jill sighed and began to relay the story to Sydney. Not for Sydney but for Adrian, who also wanted to know what exactly happened. "Adrian went to the St. Patty's day party and got drunk, as you know. He was just going to drive home but then he thought of how angry you'd be if you knew he drove home drunk. Especially if something happened to his car. And he wanted to see you so he called you. And you came, just as he expected.

But you were tired and thirsty so Adrian got you a diet pop until you could get some coffee. The bottle must've been spiked because that when you started to get less uptight and stuff. You partied with Adrian until he became so drunk that the bond disconnected or whatever. That is all I know."

Sydney nodded. That seemed like a very probable scenario. But knowing how Adrian felt for her, she had to ask, "Adrian didn't roofie it or anything? Did he?"

Jill stood up and shouted, "What the hell is wrong with you? Do you really think so low of Adrian? So low of us Moroi? Adrian would nev-"

"It's alright Jailbait." Adrian spoke from nowhere. Sydney looked around, not seeing him, until he emerged from behind some bushes a moment later, brushing cigarette ash off of his silky green shirt.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Sydney accused.

"Actually, no. I was out here smoking before you two came out here to talk. I just happened to overhear." Adrian explained, taking the spot where Jill previously sat. "And Jill, would you please excuse us. I'd like to speak with Sydney alone."

Jill wasted no time going back into the house. She was all to eager to get away from Sydney (and back to Eddie.)

Adrian patted the spot next to him. Sydney rolled her eyes but sat nonetheless. Sydney was all too aware of the arm resting on the bench behind her and the heat coming from him. She resisted the urge to scoot closer to him.

"You know," he started, "I'd never roofie you. Especially just to get in your pants. I want you to come to me willingly. I want you to truly love me as much as I love you. And if I'm patient and persistent, you will. You're already halfway there."

Sydney turned to face him. "Adrian, I don't love you. I'm not halfway there either. And _hypothetically_, if I was, we still couldn't be together. You're a vampire and I'm a human. I'm not just a human either. I'm an alchemist. That makes it even more taboo."

"I know its taboo," Adrian said, bringing his hand up to trace the lily on Sydney's cheek. "I just don't give a damn. My love for you surpasses any rules and social norms. And when you stop deluding yourself, your love will too."

"Adrian, it would be better for you if you forgot about your feelings for me. If you moved on," Sydney said, surprised at how she had to force the words out. "And I don't love you. You need to realize that."

"Really Sage? Then why haven't you pushed my hand away?" he asked.

Sydney glanced at the hand on her face. She brought her own hand up and knocked his to the side. She missed the feeling of his hand as soon as it was gone.

Adrian chuckled, "You look like you regret that."

"I don't," Sydney lied through clenched teeth.

"Oh really?" Adrian asked, bringing his hand up. Sydney's eyes closed for a moment, relishing the feeling, before grabbing his wrist and yanking it down. All that did was earn another chuckle from Adrian.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Sydney demanded.

Adrian smirked, "It would be more preferable if you said 'don't stop touching me.'"

"I'm serious Adrian!" Sydney exclaimed. "I don't want you to touch me. I don't like it."

"Bullshit," Adrian said, sitting up straight. In one swift movement, he had a hand tangled in her hair and his mouth on hers.

Sydney whimpered against him, working her mouth against his. She brought her hands up to his chest, meaning to push him away. Instead, she found herself pulling him closer. She felt as though she were melting, particularly her brain. Like before, Adrian made her stop thinking. She stopped thinking about school, about how much she resented the alchemists, about her responsibilities. She stopped thinking about how wrong the kiss was.

Adrian pulled away a moment later to breathe. "See? You not wanting me is bullshit."

Sydney's mind began to work again. She ignored his comment and said, "You can't do that again. Ever."

"Even if you want it?"

"Yes Adrian. Especially if I want it."

"Sydney, can you just forget about the taboos and rules and do something you want to for once? Seriously, sleep in late, blow off school, drink regular pop. Kiss me," Adrian pleaded, staring into her eyes.

"Adrian, we're not up on the moon," Sydney replied, thinking of her dream. "It's not that simple. You can't just do what you want. Not without consequences."

Sydney stood up and started to walk away. Adrian grabbed her wrist, stopping her. "Sydney, please stay."

She pulled her wrist back. "I'm sorry," she said as she was walking away.

* * *

**A/N:**Guys, I'm sorry it took me a while to update. I want to update a chapter every 1 - 2 weeks. 3 at the most. I've just been really busy with school and it's newspaper (I'm the editor of it). Anyways I'm going to try to update it faster.

Also, Sydney doesn't seem like Sydney to me. She seems kind of OC-ish. Does she seem like that to you guys too? What can I do to make her seem more like Sydney. I'm ruining perfectly good characters ;_;

Anyways, Thank you guys for all of the reviews. You guys are awesome C: I probably would've forgotten about this if it weren't for you.


	3. Chapter 3

Just One Kiss.

Adrian opened a can of pop and with a hiss, he plopped down on his couch in front of the TV. The flashing lights showed a bunch of men tackling each other for a ball. Despite his testosterone, Adrian couldn't get into football. So, he picked up the remote and flicked through the channels until he found the familiar Bob Ross painting happy little trees.

As he was taking another sip of pop, he heard banging on his apartment door. Turning his attention away from _The Joy of Painting, _Adrian got to his feet and walked over to his door. Looking through the peephole, he saw a pretty blonde sporting a golden lily impatiently standing there.

Adrian opened the door and smirked, "Hello Sage. I knew you couldn't stay away from my charms for long."

Sydney ignored his remark and asked, "Are you going to let me in?"

Adrian stepped aside and waved her in. She took his seat on the couch. Glancing at the TV, Sydney took a shaky breath and opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. She then picked up the cold aluminum can before her on the coffee table and swallowed a few gulps.

Adrian stood nearby. Watching her, his smirk turned into a frown. "As much as I enjoy you swallowing my saliva- and sugar for that matter- I don't like the look of you right now. What's wrong?"

Sydney sat the pop can back down. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak but the words wouldn't form in her lips so she opted for remaining silent. She looked up at Adrian, her big eyes shining like she was about to cry.

"Shit," Adrian muttered before sliding in the spot next to Sydney. He put his arm around her, which she gladly snuggled into. "Talk to me Sydney. What's wrong?"

She stayed quiet a while longer before a sob escaped. "Adrian, I don't know what to do."

"I hardly know what to do," Adrian half-heartedly laughed. "Half the time, I don't even know what I'm doing at the moment."

"That's typical of you," she mumbled into him.

"Why Sage, was that an insult? I'm hurt."

"I'm not about to lie," she mumbled again, her tone more joking this time.

"Not even to make me feel better? I thought we were closer than that."

"Especially not to make you feel better. You thought wrong buddy." Sydney pulled away from him, wiped off her eyes, and gave him a small smile.

Adrian's retort he had ready slipped from his mind when he saw her smile. He brought his hand up to her unmarked cheek and gingerly caressed it. He wanted to lean in and place his lips on hers, to let his kiss melt her the way her smile did to him, but he wasn't sure if he should. Especially when she was feeling as down as she was.

Sydney leaned into his hand, wanting to lose herself in his touch. She knew she shouldn't- she couldn't- but that didn't stop the pining. Despite that she recently admitted to herself that she was attracted to her fangy counterpart it, didn't change the fact that Adrian was a different species. That Adrian was forbidden.

But then again, things weren't exactly the same between them, even if he was ignorant of the change. She really needed to tell him…

"Your eyes are just like warm honey," he murmured when Sydney opened her eyes.

She gazed into his green ones, gathering the strength to tell him. But it all disappeared as they gazed into each other's eyes. Her will crumpled and she leaned forward, letting herself indulge in at least one kiss.

Adrian softly kissed back; afraid to shatter the fantasy he was sure his spirit-induced mind was creating. But her lips pressed harder and Adrian couldn't resist. One hand tangled itself in her hair and the other rested on her thigh, rubbing small circles into the fabric.

Sydney found herself pulling him closer as well, her kisses deepening with her impatient longing. He was making her mind foggy with desire. She couldn't remember what she came here to do. Oh yeah, she needed to tell him something. But she couldn't remember what. That hand slipping between her thighs was making it impossible to think…

With a jolt, her mind came racing back. She jumped away from him and smacked away his hand. "Adrian, we can't," she said in the kind of stern voice you'd use to tell a puppy not to pee on the carpet with.

_So, it wasn't a fantasy after all, _Adrian thought as he threw his head back with a loud sigh. "Why can't you just give in for once?"

"You know why!" she yelled back.

"Occasionally giving in won't hurt you. Seriously, what's just one kiss once in a while going to do?"

"That wasn't just one kiss," Sydney pointed out.

"So?" Adrian asked. "It could be one."

Sydney laughed. "Yeah. Like either of us could control ourselves? Yeah right."

"You just admitting you like me, sexually at least," Adrian said, astonished.

"I did," Sydney admitted. "But that doesn't change why we can't."

"Who cares? Do what you want for once!"

"I can't just do what I want! There are consequences!" Sydney threw her hands in the air with frustration.

"Forget about the consequences," Adrian tried to convince her. "Drink a regular soda, skip homework, or just kiss me. Worry about the consequences later."

"That sounds like a brilliant plan. Just look at where worrying about the consequences later has gotten us."

"And where exactly is that?"

"Oh, I don't know," she said with such sarcasm that it could have rivaled Adrian on a normal day, "Worrying about the consequences later made me accept alcohol from you which led to me losing my virginity. And hey, now I'm pregnant! So congratulations Adrian, your plan has turned out so well so far."

"Okay, sometimes it doe-Wait, you're pregnant?" Adrian's eyes went wide with shock.

Sydney fell quiet as well. She hadn't meant to tell him like that. She stood across from Adrian, he expression not unlike his own wide-eyed, mouth agape, stunned one. Soon, the shocked atmosphere turned awkward. Sydney looked at the ground, shifting her weight from foot to foot. Then, she said, "I think I should go."

Adrian was still registering the _pregnant _part when Sydney brushed past him. It took until he heard his door click close for him to forget about that and run after her. "Sydney, wait," he called out, hoping she heard him.

But she was already gone.

* * *

A/N: Guys, I'm so sorry it took so long. I've been really busy and shit. But it's spring break now! I'll try to get at least one more chapter out before spring break ends C: Hell, I'll probably get it out tomorrow or something. I'm in a writing mood. But no promises.

Anyways, this chapter is the best so far! I still feel like Sydney isn't like Sydney but whatever. This is my story. She'll be however I want here to be.

Also, if you haven't read The Indigo Spell, do it now. It was sssssssssooooooooooooooooooo oooooo good. Way better than the first two. And yummier. All the Adrian was so yummy.

So, what did you guys think? I'd really love some feedback.

And one last thing, you guys should like my facebook page, Bow Down To The Bugg. I'm Bugg C: BowDownToTheBugg?ref=hl  
I would love you forever if you did C:


	4. Chapter 4

Pick Up The Phone.

"_The number you have dialed is not available at this time. Please record your message."_

Adrian growled in frustration at the feminine, monotone voice yet again. Ever since that night a few days ago, he has been trying to get a hold of her. Sydney, being the stubborn alchemist she is, wouldn't take his calls. He even tried visiting her at her dorms but she just sent Jill or Angeline down to shoo him away.

Jill was supportive at least. Of course, she was the only one who knew what was going on. She also kept rambling to Adrian about how unfair and stubborn Sydney was being. She also babbled about how everyone was blaming Adrian. They all thought he was being typical Adrian Ivashkov.

Normally, people thinking so low of him didn't bother him. He was used to it. He numbed himself to that pain a long time ago. But everyone blaming him this time was tearing him apart. Because damn it, this was important! And no one gave a shit about him in this situation because they all thought he was being a frivolous party boy. It was so fucking frustrating!

God, he needed a drink.

_That's not happening, _Adrian thought as he gazed longingly at the empty bottles lying about. In a fit to be a good father, he poured it all down the drain. After all, good fathers weren't known to be alcoholics.

Then again, Sydney wasn't letting him step up like a man and be a father. Plus, the baby wasn't supposed to arrive until December. One drink wouldn't hurt. He wasn't a father yet…

"Damn it, Adrian! Get a hold of yourself," he cursed. He refused to take another drink. Instead, he reached for his phone again. He dialed Sydney's number and waited for the woman to tell him to record his message. Upon hearing the beep, Adrian spoke, "Okay Sydney, here's the thing, I love you. I love you with my whole heart. Every heartbeat is for you. Every pulse in my body is for you. And you know I want to be with you. But I would never resort to knocking you up to be with you. I mean, I'll love our son or daughter no matter what but you need to und-"

A beep cut off his message, informing him that he used up all of his time. He smacked the phone against his forehead with a sigh, ignoring the small pain from the impact. There was so much he needed to tell her. There was so much he wanted to say. But there wasn't enough time in the world and there weren't enough words to say it in.

Adrian dialed the number again. He patiently waited through every ring and that annoying woman's voice. Then, he whined, "Sydney please. Please, just talk to me."

He stared at his phone a while longer, hoping she'd call. When his phone did not ring, he stood up. He needed to express himself. And he did the only way he knew how, with a paintbrush.

He got out a fresh canvas and splashed bright oranges, yellows, and browns onto it. He didn't care to pay heed to what he was painting. He just let his feeling guide his hand. After he finished, he found himself staring into two amber eyes obscuring a golden lily behind them. He found himself staring into Sydney's eyes.

He tried his best to muffle a scream. He threw his brush against the wall, not caring about staining it. He could not rid himself of the thought of her. She was everywhere, dominating his very existence. She was a curse he desperately wanted to be rid of. He needed to be rid of her.

But he couldn't. As frustrating as she was, he just needed her. He _wanted_ her. He had to have her. She was like his cigarettes soaked in nicotine but better. She was better than any high he has been in. She was better than any drunken state he has been in. She was better than being able to breathe. He'd gladly suffocate for her.

But he couldn't figure out how to please her. He couldn't figure out how to make her his. If women were complicated, then Sydney was a Rubik's Cube on steroids. A fucking Rubik's cube that he'd twist and turn all day every day in hopes that one day, he'd make all the sides one color.

He scooped up his phone again and punched in the numbers. "Pick up the phone! Please! Sydney, I'll do whatever you want. Just please, pick up the phone."

As expected, she didn't pick up. She didn't call back in the minutes that followed. He was stuck between wanting to cry and wanting to break shit. "Oh great, now I'm the one acting like a woman," he thought.

He dropped onto the floor with a mad laugh. This was all so stupid it was hilarious! He clutched his sides, doubling over as he laughed away all of his frustrations. He laughed until he was blue in the face and his sanity returned. When it did, he calmly fell onto his back, staring into his ceiling. Laughing wasn't getting him anywhere.

He glanced at his phone on the floor a few feet away. He was as silent as death. He couldn't stand it.

Adrian reached over and tried Sydney once again. Once again, he got her voicemail. This time, all he said was, "I'm trying."

* * *

A/N: So, this chapter is shorter than the others. But I like it. You better like it too. Anyways, the next chapter is going to be a Sydney chapter. Not as fun as Adrian but it shall be awesome.

Also, the link to my page wasn't a good link. www . facebook BowDownToTheBugg  
Just get rid of the spaces to get there. And if you like it, I'll love you forever and ever.

One more thing, this chapter was inspired by Pick Up The Phone by Falling In Reverse. Ronnie Radke 3  
His voice is sexy C:


	5. Chapter 5

Coffee Run.

"_I'm trying Sydney. I'm trying," _Adrian's recorded voice said once again. Sydney pressed he impossibly close phone even closer to her ear as she pressed the button and replayed the message once again.

_I'm trying. I'm trying. I'm trying._

Sydney couldn't get those words out of her head. It's like Adrian super glued them into her brain. They were a scratched CD forever skipping in her head. _ I'm trying._

The fact that his voice was so distressed didn't help one bit. Hearing him so close to breaking down made Sydney want to break down. She wanted to curl up in her bed and cry. She wanted to through her phone against the wall and grind it to pieces with her homework books. She just wanted to… to give up.

Sydney sighed and through her blankets over her head, finally putting down the phone. As they have been doing for so long, her thoughts wandered back to the vampire. She wondered what he was doing. She thought that maybe was lying in a pool of his vomit, drunk as he can be. Or maybe he was succumbing to the insanity of Spirit. He could be smashing bottles against his floor, banging his head against the wall, or making deep gashes into his wrist like Lissa once did…

The thought of Adrian self-mutilating himself made Sydney shudder. She prayed that wasn't the case and shook the thoughts out of her mind.

She thought that maybe Adrian was doing okay. He was staying as far away from liquor, cigarettes, and other vices as he possibly could. She pictured him standing before an easel, barefoot in a loose t-shirt and shorts. There would be a random color streaked across his face from brushing his hair back and more on his arms. His hands would be completely covered in paint: Adrian didn't care about be neat after all.

Sydney smiled at the thought. Maybe she would be there, sitting on the floor watching his latest masterpiece develop as he smiled down at her. Then a tiny little girl with Sydney's hair and Adrian's eyes would come running up, squealing, "daddy!" Adrian would embrace her in his arms and lift her up to his canvas, letting her paint-clad fingers scribble all over his art.

"Sydney, stop it!" she hissed at herself, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "You know that can never happen. You can never be that happy, especially with a vampire."

Then, she just lied there in silence, letting the tears soak her face. She admitted to herself that she wanted to be with Adrian. That she wanted to have his child and make a family with him. But she knew that that was impossible. She knew that her father would stop her. She knew that the Alchemists would find some sick, twisted way to tear them apart. She knew that society would never let that happen.

Sydney was about to wallow around in more self-pity and depressing thoughts when her phone rang. She thought it could be Adrian and opted for ignoring it. But maybe it was Jill or Eddie or Angeline and they needed her to bail them out of some trouble. Maybe it was her mom or even her sister calling to check up on her. Maybe it was the alchemists.

She shot her hand out of her protective force field of cloth and grabbed her phone. After a blinding moment of looking at the screen, she got a good look at the caller ID. She sighed and answered, "Good morning Ms. Terwilliger."

"Good _afternoon, _Sydney," she greeted. "You didn't show up to any of your classes yesterday. That is very unlike you. Are you doing alright?"

"I'm fine. I was just feeling a little under the weather yesterday," Sydney lied. "Anyways, did you need something or were you just checking up on me?"

"Oh. Now that you mention it, I could use some coffee about now. Would you mind getting some and bringing it to my house?"

"I'll get it right away," Sydney replied. After hanging up the phone, she let out some laughter. After being in a surreal daze, it was nice to have something normal to do like getting her teacher some coffee.

Sydney got out of bed and got dressed in comfortable but business-like clothes. She grabbed her purse and keys and headed out. Focusing on her task at hand, Sydney didn't notice the moroi girl sitting on a couch in the lounge, spending her Saturday with some friends. Upon spotting her, Jill called out, "Sydney!"

Sydney stopped in her tracks as the girl ran up to her. "Are you okay? You've been locked up in your room for over a day! Everyone has been worried. You didn't answer when I came up to talk to you last night. Eddie and Angeline wanted to kick down your door and force you to spit out what's up with you but I convinced them not you. And Adrian… Anyways, do you need anything? I don't think it's good for you to be stressed so just let me know if I can help. Eddie too. He doesn't know what's going on but you know how sweet he is."

For the second time that day, Sydney found herself laughing. For once, she was thankful for Jill's rambling. "I'm okay Jill," she reassured. "I really am. I'm just getting some coffee for Ms. Terwilliger. You know how she is."

Jill breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good. I've been going crazy with worry."

Sydney's smile faltered a bit. She knew that Adrian's worry and mood greatly affected Jill. How could she have been so stupid? She should've been properly looking after her charge and made sure Adrian wasn't doing anything that's going to negatively impact the girl. But Jill seemed to be doing fine so Sydney decided to let it go.

"Hey Jill, how about you get Eddie and Angeline. When I get back, we can all go get pizza or something," Sydney suggested. "That way you guys stop worrying so much."

Jill's face lit up. "That sounds great. See you soon!"

After seeing Jill scamper off, Sydney went out to get the coffee. She paid for it and made her way to her teacher's home. After getting inviting inside and being bombarded by cats, she finally got the caffienated drink to her teacher.

"Sydney, dear, come here," Ms. Terwilliger motioned for Sydney to follow. They made there way to the surprisingly neat room where spells were cast. The only thing that was out of place was a dusty book lying on the table, open to some enchantment.

"Do you want me to do this spell?" Sydney asked.

"Yes," her teacher replied. "I'm afraid I am unable to cast it."

"Why?" Sydney asked. "If you can't cast it, what makes you think that I can?"

"This spell can be cast only by a virgin. You're one, are you not?" She asked.

"Oh umm…" Sydney felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. "I'm not."

"Really? That's surprising. You don't seem like the kind of girl to do something like that until you were in a committed relationship and sure of yourself."

"I am," Sydney instantly replied, not wanting her mentor-or anyone else for that matter- to think less of her. "It's just… It happened fairly recently."

"With that handsome young vampire?" she asked.

"Yeah," Sydney said, her voice quiet.

Ms. Terwilliger gently laughed. "There's nothing to be ashamed of Sydney. It's perfectly normal."

"I know, "Sydney sighed. "It's just… It was a mistake."

"Why? Because you're a human and he's a vampire?"

"Yes," Sydney agreed. "But it's not just that I'm human! I'm an alchemist. I shouldn't even be comfortable with speaking to them, let alone letting this happen."

Ms. Terwilliger was about to say something when a sob shook Sydney's body. She sat down and buried her face in her hands. "God, I'm such a mess."

Ms. Terwilliger sat across from her student, realization dawning upon her face. She put a hand comfortingly on Sydney's shoulder. "You guys will make great parents. Adrian will be a great father."

"I know," Sydney cried. "That's not what I'm worried about."

_I'm worried about what the Alchemists are going to do._

* * *

**A/N:** Guys, I'm so so so so sorry it takes me so long to upload. The fact that you guys still keep reading is amazing. You guys are super amazing. Seriously, I love you. And I feel like a huge asshat for being so lazy and not getting this out.

Seriously, how can I make it up to you? Tell me.

Seriously.

...I use seriously too much :/

Anywhore, I hope you enjoyed the latest installment of DDITOCOA!

I Love you C:

**Random same day edit**: Okay guys, I started writing chapter 6 but I just wasn't feeling it. I don't know what to do :C This is one of the reason I take so long on chapters. And the fact that I keep getting hooked on random animes and tv shows. *sigh*

I don't know how long this one's going to take but I'll try to make it soon! Like, within a couple day to a week!

Also, I recently made a kik and I only have one person to talk to :c  
Would you guys be interested in being my friend? I'm NinjaKittyKawaii c:  
You can even harass me about the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Blame It on the Alcohol.

Sydney looked up at Ms. Terwilliger when she saw the steaming mug of some sort of herbal tea being sat in front of her. Saying her thanks, Sydney poured a few packs of that non-sugar sweetener into the cup and stirred. When she was satisfied with the amount, she took a sip, savoring the sweetness.

"So," Ms. Terwilliger started as she took the seat in front of Sydney, "What are you going to do?"

"About the baby?" Sydney asked, keeping her eyes on the table, burning the pattern of the wood grain in her mind. "I don't know. I really don't."

"What about Adrian?" Ms. Terwilliger inquired.

Sydney lowered her head even more. "That's even more confusing right now. He's… I know it's not his fault. He's trying to be there for me. I just can't help but blame him. I feel like he's responsible for all of this even though I know we're both to blame. And I keep pushing him away. I can't face him."

"You should," Ms. Terwilliger said. "Talking to him may help you find some clarity."

"Maybe," Sydney replied as she stood. She didn't fully agree with her teacher but didn't want to oppose her after she caringly listened to her story and gave her advice. "Anyways, I have to go. I promised Jill that I'd take all of them out. Bye Ms. Terwilliger."

"Bye Sydney," her teacher said. Then, as she saw her student's back reaching the door, she called out, "Don't be too hard on Adrian!"

Sydney let out a short laugh. It was almost as if Ms. Terwilliger could tell what she was thinking at times. Shaking it off, she finally opened the door and stepped into the sunlight.

* * *

When Sydney pulled up to Amberwood Prep, her little gang was waiting for her near the parking lot. Upon sighting her, they all ran to Latte and jumped in. Angeline and Eddie hopped in the back, too busy wrestling around and talking about guardian stuff.

Jill took the front. The look she shot Sydney told her the Jill could still see the pain written on her face. It bothered Sydney that the girl was so good at sensing her emotions. It was just like Adrian.

Sydney gritted her teeth together and forcefully pushed thoughts of Adrian out of her mind. She was supposed to be having a good time with her "family," not sulking over him. Instead, she focused her thoughts on driving.

After a painfully long time of trying to not let her thoughts wander back to Adrian, Sydney finally pulled her car up into the parking lot of a pizza place. The two dhampirs piled out, lost in their own little world. Jill hesitated a moment, taking a moment to worriedly look at Sydney. Sydney sighed, "Jill, I'm fine. Stop looking at me like I'm about to break."

"Oh ummm," Jill's face turned a light shade of pink, "I'm sorry. Let's go in!"

Sydney rolled her eyes and followed Jill into the place where Eddie and Jill were already contemplating their orders. Sydney gave the pizza a thought but then decided that it had to many calories. Maybe she'd get a salad or just eat later.

_Idiot! You're eating for two now! Stop worrying about that stuff._

Giving in, Sydney ordered a cheese pizza and a _regular _Coke. They got their food and sat all around at a round table. Eddie and Angeline carried on the conversation, both completely forgetting about their manners and speaking with mouthfuls of food. Jill wasn't paying them any heed, keeping all of her attention focused on her phone. Sydney sometimes joined in but mostly kept to herself. She was just glad that Jill was occupying herself with something else to do instead of concerning herself with Sydney.

Of course, that didn't last long. After a while, Jill stopped fidgeting with her phone. She returned to constantly glancing at Sydney. But this time, it was more frequent and obvious than before. She was trying to get Sydney's attention.

"Yes Jill?" Sydney asked after getting tired of Jill's glances.

"Um Sydney, can you come to the bathroom with me?" she asked.

"You know," Eddie said with a mouthful of his latest slice, "I never understood why girls have to go to the bathroom in groups. Are you joining them Angeline?"

Angeline shook her head with a laugh. "Why would I do that? I ain't like most normal girls, remember?"

Leaving the two to laugh among them, Jill followed Sydney to the bathroom. Sydney was wondering why the girl was lagging behind when she saw him, standing there beside the restroom doors, twirling a cigarette with his fingers. He looked up the death stick, the lighting leaving a shadow across his face. "Hey Sage," he said in a quiet, soft voice.

Sydney turned to look at Jill. The girl stood rigid and squeaked, "I'm really sorry!"

"Don't be mad at her," Adrian said. Sydney turned back to him and he continued. "She told me you guys were going out and I asked for her to set up this meeting between us."

"Figures," Sydney muttered. Then, she sighed. It was only a matter of time before her confrontation with Adrian had to happen. Better sooner than later. "Jill, can you give us some privacy?"

"Okay," the girl answered.

As soon as her footsteps receded, Adrian asked, "Take a ride with me?"

Sydney agreed, delighted at the idea of seeing the Ivashkinator. Of course, once she got in the car became a whole other matter. She sat there, not sure what to say. How should she start? Should she apologize? She should explain her feelings? It was all spinning in her head, making her feel dizzy.

Luckily, Adrian started the conversation, "So Sydney, are you feeling better? Jill told me how you locked yourself up in your room for two days."

"Well, I'm out of it now, aren't I?" Sydney replied sarcastically. Then she wondered if some of Adrian's personality is rubbing off on her.

Adrian laughed. "That's true. But I know you Sage. You're probably just putting on a brave face for them."

"And if I am?" Sydney retorted, hating how he could read her so well.

"I just want you to know that you don't have to. I'm here for you. I'll always be here," Adrian's voice was calm and rational, as genuinely calm as someone's can be. "I'll carry some of the weight too."

"I know," Sydney replied, looking out of here window. She'd rather look at the passing sights than let him see the emotions wildly roaming her face.

"Then why won't you let me?" he asked with a hint of anger seething beneath the calm.

Sydney didn't reply right away. She didn't know how to answer him. She couldn't find the words to properly explain why. Finally, she said, "I can't."

"Why the hell not?" he yelled, not bothering to put a lid on his frustration. "You can ask anything of me, Sydney. You can ask for my heart and I'd cut it out of my chest if that'd make you happy!"

Sydney pushed the gruesome image out of her head, wondering if Adrian would really do that or that those words just had something to do with the affects of Spirit. Either way, she was sure he had meant them.

"I'm not just going to go around burdening you with my feelings and problems!"

Adrian pulled up into a half empty parking lot and turned all of his attention to Sydney. "Your feelings matter to me! Don't think that they -or you- could ever be a burden to me. And this 'problem' isn't your fault. I'm more responsible for it than you are."

Sydney finally faced him. "You aren't the one who accepted the drinks and got drunk."

"Actually, I did accept drinks and get drunk. I got really freaking wasted," Adrian corrected.

"Yeah but that's typical of you. I'm the responsible one, not the party boy. I shouldn't have been drinking."

"You're entitled to have a little fun at least once in a while. No one would think anything less of you."

"Yes they would! The alchemists would just see it as another reason to ship me off back home or re-education and replace me with Zoë! And my father…"

"Fuck them!" Adrian spat. "If they can't appreciate how hard-working, intelligent, and beautiful you are, then they don't deserve you. Especially if they're going to think bad about you after only getting drunk once."

"Getting drunk once would probably be forgiven, Adrian," Sydney said. "Finding out that I'm pregnant would be a lot worse. And finding out that the baby growing inside of me is a dhampir, would mean that you'll more than likely never hear from me again."

"Shit," Adrian cursed, leaning his head against the steering wheel. "I'm so fucking sorry Sydney. I guess I'm starting to see why you're beaten up about this."

Sydney sighed. "It's not your fault. Well, not all of it. Don't beat yourself up about this."

"But what are you going to do? You can't keep having a baby hidden forever," Adrian asked.

Sydney thought for a moment. "Well, the alchemists can't really tell the difference between a human and a dhampir. As long as they never find out you're the father, it shouldn't be too big of a deal."

"I see two problems with that," Adrian replied. "One, I'm not going to be some deadbeat dad. I have to be there for him or her. And two, you still have a baby to explain."

"We'll deal with you being a good father when we get to it," Sydney said. "Until then, we can just blame it on the alcohol."

* * *

A/N: What, another chapter so close from when I last updated? What's going on here.

So... I like this chapter but I also don't like it... hmmmmm...

Anywho, what do you think? Sydney and Adrian's relationship is sort of mending (If it wasn't, I could always take Adrian ;)) and umm... Other thought!

Also, as I may have or may not have addressed before, I don't like the title, "Drunk Driving Isn't The Only Consequence of Alcohol." But I think "Blame It on the Alcohol" would be cooler. Thoughts on me changing it?

And one more thing, I want to update weekly until school starts (then monthly). What day of the week would be a good day for me to update?

Thanks so much for reading~

I love you C:


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Guys, this isn't a new chapter. I'm sorry. I meant to have it out last week on Monday but i just...

**I NEED HELP!**

I'm having such a difficult time with writing the next chapter. I can't find the right way to start or what's going to happen in it. Like, I know what's going to happen overall but each chapter isn't set in stone. I write what I feel and it does become part of the overall plot.  
And I'm not too sure about the last chapter.

Gah! This is really frustrating.

Anyways, if you care about the story and want a chance to help shape it, can you please pm me or leave a review. We can bounce ideas off each other. And maybe we could find a more efficient way to do this. I need help.

**BE MY IDEA BUDDY/ EDITOR PERSON. PLEASE. PLEEEEEAAAAASSSSE.**

Anyways, thanks for understanding. i love you guys C:


End file.
